powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Scaredy Cat
Scaredy Cat is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. This episode introduces Daggeron (as a frog), Jenji, Imperious and Fire Heart. Synopsis Necrolai attempts to enter a cave, but a magical seal prevents anything evil from entering. She tricks the Rangers into breaking the seal and steals a mummy-like corpse. It is later revived as Imperious, who replaces the fallen Morticon. Meanwhile, the Rangers have obtained from the cave a lamp containing the cat genie Jenji. The Rangers try to get some wishes from the tricky Jenji, but they will need all the help they can get when they face Imperious. Plot Leelee and Necrolai, along with several Hidiacs, were standing at the entrance of a cave. Leelee: Is this it? Can we go home now? Necrolai: No! Patience dear. Necrolai sent the Hidiacs forward. The Hidiacs tried to enter the cave and are destroyed. Leelee thought her mother was cold and Necrolai took it as a compliment. Necrolai then threw her daughter to the entrance of the cave. The spell deflected Leelee as well. Necrolai noted that the spell wouldn't let the smallest amount of evil in. Leelee picked herself up and commented that it was too bad Necrolai wasn't a Power Ranger. At Rootcore, Clare excitedly calls her friends over. The Fire Heart is about to hatch. The teens wondered how to help the Fire Heart. Madison gets a book and tells them when a dragon egg is about to hatch, you hit it with a hatchet. Clare protectively covers the egg. There is a knock at the door. Vida and Nick go to see who it is. Phineas is standing there. Phineas has a terrible toothache. Phineas has never been to a dentist. Vida and Nick decide Phineas needs to see a dentist in Briarwood. The teens take Phineas into Briarwood, Phineas' first time in Briarwood. Phineas quickly learns to watch out for cars. Leelee comes running out, yelling for the Power Rangers. Leelee tells them there is trouble at the cave. Nick tells Leelee to search elsewhere for the Power Rangers, and they will search this area. Leelee calls the Rangers costume freaks and pushes her way through them. After Leelee leaves, the teens pondered who will take Phineas to the dentist. Toby walks up and Xander comes up with a plan. Xander tells Toby that Phineas is his uncle and asks him to take Phineas to the dentist. Toby agrees. The teens morph and race to the cave. There are some Hidiacs guarding it. Yellow Ranger was expecting more. The Rangers battle the Hidiacs and make quick work of them. The Rangers race into the cave. Blue Ranger freaks out when she discovers a frog on her arm. The Rangers make two discoveries - a mummy and a lamp. The ground begins to shake and then stops. The Rangers wonder what is going on. Necrolai appears and tells them that the ground was shaking because they broke the seal that protected the cave. Red Ranger tells Necrolai she is not getting her hands on the lamp. Necrolai has no interest in the lamp, only in the mummy. Necrolai takes off with the mummy. Meanwhile, in Briarwood, Toby tries to take Phineas to the dentist. It is difficult as Phineas wants to eat a car. Toby manages to get Phineas to the dentist office and they are seen right away. As they talk Toby is surprise at the things Phineas doesn't know, like magazines. Toby assumes that Phineas is joking with him. Dr. Tristian comes in, and the dentist mistakes his reflection for the patient. Toby finally straightens him out. Dr. Tristian cannot believe how many teeth Phineas has. Dr. Tristian asks Phineas if he would like to be numb. Toby gives him a quick nod and Phineas said yes. Instead of numbing Phineas, Dr. Tristian numbs Toby instead. At Rootcore, the teens have returned with the lamp. Nick cleans off the lamp and Jenji the Genie pops out. Jenji tells them they have one wish. Chip wishes for ten more wishes for each of them. Xander steps forward and wishes for diamonds. When no diamonds appear, Jenji tells them that carrot top has voided all their wishes. Jenji also tells them it's in the Genie handbook. Clare walks in carrying the dragon egg. Jenji can tell the egg is about to hatch and tells them the best way to hatch the egg is for someone to sit on it. Clare realizes she is going to be that someone. Clare sits on the egg surrounded by the teens and Jenji. The teens find the situation rather funny. The crystal ball alerts the teens that there is dark energy in the city. The teens get ready to leave and Jenji wants to hide. Nick forces Jenji into the lamp and they leave. In the pit, Necrolai has cast a spell on the mummy. Necrolai watches eagerly and soon the magic works and Imperious arrives. Necrolai immediately bows to Imperious, much to Leelee's dismay. Leelee reluctantly bows as well. Imperious has them stand and Leelee makes a smart remark. Imperious decides he has had enough of Leelee and turns her into an insect. Necrolai is unconcern as she tells Imperious she believes, along with Morticon, Koragg is destroyed as well. Necrolai and Imperious walk away together, scheming. The Rangers arrive in the city. Imperious appears before the Rangers and immediately begins to blast them off their feet. Red Ranger asks Jenji for help, but Jenji refuses. Jenji pops out occasionally to see how the battle is going. Each Ranger takes on Imperious with their element and fail to defeat him. Imperious grows larger and the Rangers form their zord. Meanwhile, Dr. Tristian is having a difficult time trying to remove a tooth from Phineas. Toby notices the battle going on right outside their window. As the battle continues, the Rangers' Megazord is knocked to the ground. This causes the ground to shake and this gives Dr. Tristian the extra momentum needed to remove Phineas' tooth. The Rangers get their zord back up and continue the battle in the sky. It continues to be a difficult battle. Jenji finally joins the battle by becoming very large himself. Jenji faces down Imperious with the Rangers. The Rangers make a powerful strike. Imperious tries to strike back, but he can't because his magic is still weak from all his time being lock up in the cave. Imperious retreats. The teens are thrilled with their victory as they carry the lamp, unaware that they are being watched by the same frog that was in the cave. Xander and Madison entered Rock Porium, glad to find Toby there. Xander tells Toby that they have looking all over for him and his uncle. Toby points out Phineas to them. Madison and Xander are stunned to see Phineas playing air guitar to an audience. Chip and Vida lead Udonna, with her eyes covered, out of Rootcore. Chip and Vida turned Udonna around. Madison, Xander, and Nick step forward with Jenji. The teens tell Udonna to uncover her eyes. Udonna does so and is very happy to see Jenji. They give each other a hug. Udonna immediately asks about Bowen. Before Jenji can answer, Clare calls out to them excitedly from within Rootcore. The teens, Udonna, and Jenji race in. Clare is sitting on the egg and it is about to hatch. Clare leaps off and joins the teens, Udonna, and Jenji in watching the egg. Fire Heart hatches out of the dragon and much to the amusement of everyone, the baby dragon thinks Clare is its mother. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Cameron Rhodes as Dr. Tristian *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Stuart Devenie as Imperious (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) Notes *Koragg don't appear in this episode. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Mystic Force